In USSR Pat. Nos. 443874 and 478026 there are described ion exchange polymers prepared by free radical copolymerization of styrene or maleic anhydride, respectively, with p-glycidoxy-.alpha.-methyl styrene (I) ##STR2##
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,019 there are described diethers which are the reaction product of p-glycidoxy styrenes and polyols. These compounds include aliphatic hydroxyl groups.
In Macromolecules, 16, 510-517(1983), there is described the cationic polymerization of p-methoxy and p-(ethoxymethoxy)-.alpha.-methyl styrenes with boron trifluoride etherate as initiator in dichloromethane. These polymers are then subjected to ether cleavage reactions to yield linear polymers containing pendant phenolic groups.
It is known from kinetic studies of the cationic polymerization of p-methoxy styrene that this monomer has a very high rate of polymerization. See, e.g., Macromolecules, 9, 931-936(1976); and Polymer, 16, 819-826(1975).